The Debate
by Kixen
Summary: Mr Lancer has had it with his students lack of particapation and decides to assign a project everyone would love to say weather Danny Phantom is good or evil and why. Danny sees this as a chance for an easy A But will he keep his secret intact?" Updated.


I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. If I did this fanfic would be an actual side episode not a fanfic. Enjoy the Debate.

Casper High Mr. Lancers classroom

'I am losing the interest of my youthful charges. There has got to be some way to get them to actually work in my class. I will find a way to do this if it is the last thing I do!' Mr. Lancer thought to himself.

Mr. Lancer then took a drink of his morning coffee as he watched the first four students of the day come into his class. Paulina, Star, Dash, and Kwan or as the kids called them the A-lists of the school. Mr. Lancer was about to tell them to be keep it down when Dash gave him an Idea for his plan.

"Danny Phantom has to be the coolest ghost I ever met. He even asked me to be his fitness buddy when Fenton's idiot father shot us with that stupid Fenton Crammer!" Dash said.

"Man that is a stupid name for a device that shrinks ghost and humans. I would have called it the something like the Specter reducer or just a ghost reducer." Star said getting puzzled looks from her friends.

"So what, Danny Phantom saved me not once, not twice, but four times. The first time he saved me was when everyone was overshadowed by ghosts including myself. The next time he saved me was from some ghosts in the park although I don't remember what happened. He also saved from two ghosts that were from movies I would never watch. Not to mention he feels the same way about me as I do about him. We would be the perfect couple!" Paulina said to her friends just as Valerie came into the classroom overhearing what Paulina said.

"You think Phantom is a hero? Well you are wrong! It is because of him that we have all these ghosts running a muck in our town! Dash the only reason Phantom helped you, was because it would help him. Remember like you said he was being hunted by Skulker, and you just so happened to be there." Valerie said in a cold manner.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't believe he is evil as you say. If he was why did he not only save me and Paulina, but save us all from that evil ghost king as well as help us rescue our parents?" Dash said with pride.

'That is it! I can have the class have a debate on weather Danny Phantom is good or evil. If this doesn't get every ones attention nothing will!' Mr. Lancer thought as he tried his best to contain his excitement.

"Ok my youthful charges. Since you have so much to say about Amity's parks most famous or from Valerie's point of view infamous ghost Danny phantom we are going to have a debate on weather he is good or evil. How does that sound?" Mr. Lancer asked.

'Oh yeah this is going to be an easy A. With my experience with Phantom I can prove to the class once and for all that he is evil just like the rest.' Valerie thought as she couldn't contain her smile.

"Normally I would be annoyed at you, but for once you have come up with a good idea. You have my attention." Dash said just as Danny along with the rest of the students came into the classroom.

"Ok everyone for your final class project, and a chance to boast your grade up by two letters, we are going to have a class debate on the famous, or from Valerie's point of view infamous Danny Phantom!" Mr. Lancer said getting the attention of everyone including Danny.

'A Debate about me? This is going to be a piece of cake.' Danny thought grinning like a hyena.

"Ok I need a quick raise of hands how many people in this classroom think Danny Phantom is just trying to use the people of Amity to gain something for himself." Mr. Lancer said as Valerie raised her hand by herself to get booed by everyone in the classroom other then Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Star.

"Well I am guessing everyone else thinks he is a hero then. Well to make things fair for the lone wolf that is Ms Grey if she can convince me that Danny Phantom is evil, then she will get an automatic A+ even if she were to say be getting an F- minus in the class. By the way Ms Grey that isn't anywhere near close to your grade." Mr. Lancer said causing her to breathe easy.

'So it is me against the whole class? No matter, I always had to fight ghosts alone so just see this as one of those fights.' Valerie thought to herself.

"Ok Mr. Baxter you are going first. So say to the class why you believe Danny Phantom is as hero. But to make it fair, you can only use 2 personal experiences if you have any that are relevant to this debate." Mr. Lancer said with a smile on his face.

"Ok Fenton spill why are you grinning like a rotten little hyena?" Paulina asked out of curiously.

"This is just too easy. Anyone with half a brain should know that Danny Phantom is a hero." Danny said with pride while hoping Valerie didn't hear him.

"That has to be the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say." Paulina said in a low tone.

"Ok the reasons why I say Danny Phantom is a hero and not evil as Valerie claims, is because he has saved us many times from evil ghosts. Skulker, The evil Lunch lady, and the box ghost are just some of the few that he has saved us from." Dash stated from past encounters.

Dash then went on to say "He even saved me from Skulker one time when Fenton's idiot father shot me, Danny phantom, and Skulker with his Fenton Crammer! Not to mention he saved us from all those ghosts that came after us when the papers said he was a villain." Dash stated with confidence

Ok Ms Grey, do you have anything to say to discredit what Mr. Baxter says about Danny Phantom?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. If Danny Phantom is such a hero, why did he hold the mayor hostage, then drag him away in front of a camera that sent the news live to every citizen in Amity Park? As for your other experience with Danny Phantom, he told you that his powers were drained and he was weak correct?" Valerie asked Dash for him to say yes.

"Think about it, he needed someone to help him get to him to the Fenton Crammer so he could get his powers back. If he didn't need your help, do you think he would have helped you?" Valerie asked Dash with a strong tone.

"Of course he would have helped me he is a hero!" Dash said in Danny's Phantom's defense.

"Oh really? Then tell everyone what did Danny Phantom do to you after he got his powers back?" Valerie asked remembering what Dash had said out loud.

"Do I have to answer that Mr. Lancer?" Dash asked hoping he would say no.

"Yes Mr. Baxter since she is by herself it is only fair." Mr. Lancer said causing Dash as well as everyone else to frown.

"For about ten minutes he had made me small again when I said we should beat up Fenton." Causing everyone to boo Dash for saying that.

"Ok if Phantom is good as you say he is, why would he shrink you even for a short period of time? It sound like within him there is some evil and it is only a matter of time before he shows his true colors!" Valerie said with a smirk on her face.

"Way to go Dash! By saying that out loud, you gave her ammo to defend her claim that my ghost boy is evil! How lame can you get?" Paulina said in an annoyed tone.

"The next person up to say why they think Danny Phantom is good will be Ms Paulina. Ok Paulina spill your guts." Mr. Lancer said letting the Latina girl speak.

"Danny Phantom is hero who not only captured the ghosts and saves the day but he also captured my heart." Paulina was then interrupted by Mr. Lancer.

"Paulina keep it relevant to the topic otherwise you forfeit your turn!" Mr. Lancer warned.

"But it is relevant. Danny Phantom saved me from ghosts out in the park as well as saved me from two other monster movie rejects. Lets not forget that he also saved everyone from the evil ghost king. If Danny Phantom was evil, why would he risk his afterlife to save us time and time again?" Paulina asked thinking she had shut Valerie down.

"Ok I will give it to you Phantom did stop the evil ghost king, But last I remembered he stole the Fenton's battle suit to do so. I had heard Danny's Father say that the Ecto suit went missing after the ghost king was defeated. I even asked him did anyone ask could they use it, and he said no. He didn't even let the Fenton's know that he was used it to save Amity. Last I remember a hero doesn't steal from others. With a suit that increases a person power 100 fold out there missing it is only a matter of time before he uses it to destroy up all." Valerie stated.

Valerie then went on to say "Paulina you also said that when you came to that day you were in the park and you had no memory of what you were doing out there or what had happened to you over the past few days am I correct?"

"Yeah that is true. The first thing I remember was the ghost boy asking me was did I know him?" Paulina said truthfully.

"Ok you had no memory of what had happened of the past couple of days. Ok let me fill you in. When that happens in means you were overshadowed. While you were overshadowed, you were going out with Danny Fenton. But the real question is how do you know that Danny Phantom didn't overshadow you?"

"I know he didn't overshadow me, because if he had he would have never asked me did I remember who he was." Paulina said only to have her head cut off.

"Other then Danny Phantom saving your life a few times what do you know about him? Do you know what his likes are? His dislikes, or even why he helps people if that is what he is doing?" Valerie said getting a negative response from Paulina.

Everyone in the classroom was already feeling like they were going to lose even though they had Valerie outnumbered 27 to 1. Even team Phantom has a few thoughts on this matter.

"Wow Danny Valerie my be on her own, but she is shutting everyone down and finding holes in their points." Tucker said while not being surprised.

"Yeah Danny it doesn't help that she has first hand experience with your other half either." Sam said sourly.

"Well I guess I am going to have to be the one to bring her down and find holes in her statements. This is one battle I will not lose." Danny said with fire in his eyes.

'I know you are bitter Valerie, but this is one fight you will not win not with me on the case.' Danny though as Paulina sat down with a sad look on her face.

"Ok Ms. Grey, since it appears some of our students have personal experiences with Danny Phantom, do you have any relevant experiences or information that would say Danny Phantom is evil?" Mr. Lancer said in a bubbly voice.

"As a matter of fact I do. My first experience with Phantom was anything but a good one.

"When I first met him, my father was showing off his new security system off to the president of his company. All was going according to plan, but just as soon as the president was about to give my dad a passing grade, Phantom and his stupid ghost dog come along and make my father look like a fool. Not only that, both him and his dog wreaked the lab in the process."

Valerie then went on to say "It was because of him that my father lost his job, and we had to move into a crappy apartment. He ruined my father's reputation as well as my Life!"

Paulina now annoyed said "That is complete nonsense! Danny Phantom would never do any of that! Besides even if it was true where is your proof?"

Valerie smiled and pulled out several pictures taken by the security cameras which shocked a lot of the students in the process.

"But that is only just a small sample of what I have as proof that the ghost boy is evil. I also got a live feed of a robbery that happened a few months ago by some rogue ghosts. Now take a look at who is leading the ghosts to commits these crimes." Valerie said as she showed everyone the evidence that Danny Phantom was the leader.

"Now tell me if the ghost boy is good like you all say, would he be robbing a jewelry store? I think not! Now can any of you stand up and say Phantom is good after what you just seen with your own eyes?" Valerie said only for Fenton to stand up.

"I can Valerie. While you are my friend and I do like you, I know for a fact that Danny Phantom is good and I will prove it!" Danny said taking Tucker's PDA.

All the hardcore Danny Phantom fans were biting their nails and were scared that they were going to lose to the lone wolf Valerie. But at the same time, they were all wondering 'How the hell does she know all this stuff as well as gathered the information on it?' Paulina then went and whispered into Danny's ear as he was going up to the front of the class 'If you can win this debate I will go out on a date with you.'

'Sweet I can make build myself up, and get a date with Paulina if I win. While I like you Valerie, Paulina just gave me another reason to take you down.' Danny thought as he walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Ok Valerie, you said showed us that Danny Phantom did rob the Jewelry store with a group of rogue ghosts. While this may be true, a couple of hours later an evil ring master was caught with all the items that the ghosts stole from the past couple of nights." Danny said while using Tucker's PDA to pull up the information.

"So what? That just says that those ghosts along with Phantom were working for the bad guys. That proves that Phantom is evil!" Valerie said with a smile on her face.

"I am not finished yet Valerie. Please let me finish before you try and shoot me down. Now as I was saying after the evil ring master was caught they did some research on him. His name is Frederich Isak Showenhower or Freak Show. Before it was destroyed he had in his possession an item that could control ghosts. I know this because I seen him use it on Danny Phantom and his so called ghost crew." Danny said as he showed everyone a picture of the item itself, and then another short video of Freak show using it to control ghosts.

"So that means Danny Phantom was being controlled by that evil ringmaster, and he wasn't doing it of his own will! I knew my love couldn't be evil!" Paulina said with a bubbly tone.

"Sam we have to stop Danny before everyone begins to ask questions." Tucker whispered.

"Relax we were all there Danny included. It was recorded in the papers as well as by our parents that we caught him red handed." Sam said reassuring Tucker.

It was then that everyone in the class gathered together for five minutes and came to a decision.

"Mr. Lancer, we the students who believe that Danny Phantom is good have decided that we want to put our faith into Fenton to speak for us. Everything we could say we have already said." Star said getting a frown from Mr. Lancer, but at the same time was happy that the student body made a smart move.

'I don't blame them for making that move as Valerie was killing them one by one like fresh young lambs to the slaughter. But at the same time, these two seem to know more about Danny Phantom then they let on.' Mr. Lancer thought to himself just before he said "Fine if you trust Fenton with your final grade that much, then I will allow it."

'Even though a lot of pressure is on my shoulders, I still got this in the bag. I am Phantom, and I know everything she can threw at me and how to counter it.' Danny thought still grinning like a rotten little hyena.

"Ok Valerie here is one that proves Danny Phantom is good. When Ember and Youngblood were capturing our parents to take over the world, everyone had to listen to me in order to get them back. It was then that Youngblood grabbed me and threw me overboard. Just before I was about to fall to my doom Danny Phantom saved me." Danny said remembering the night.

Danny then went on to say "Not only did he save me, but he also saved every student as well as parent that was aboard that ship. Oh and Dash, Danny Phantom knew that the ghosts were targeting me so that was why he didn't bring me back to fight with you." Danny said lying.

"Why would those ghosts target you Fenton?" Dash asked out of curiously.

"Mr. Lancer can I answer that?" Danny asked not wanting to get scolded for going off topic.

"Yes Mr. Fenton, but please save any other non related questions for after class." Mr. Lancer said sternly.

"Remember out of everyone how many of you that were there could have used my parent's ghost hunting gear without my knowledge? Excluding Sam and Tucker who weren't actually fighting ghosts?" Danny asked getting the answer he wanted.

"Ms. Grey do you have any other instants that you would like to bring up that could help your prove you correct?" Mr. Lancer asked while looking at Valerie.

'I can't use that one; it would give away my secret and put all my friends including Fenton at risk. I guess I will have to use that one then.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do have something. It was when the Amity park ghost hunter came after Danny Phantom. At the time the suit was being controlled by someone not human, and Phantom after about a ten minute fight destroyed the suit when I know for a fact that he had encounters with this hunter in the past." Valerie said as she showed the class the footage that was taken from the schools security camera only to for one unexpected thing to come out.

"Valerie is not in there. So that means I don't have to hold back!" Danny Phantom said shocking everyone in the classroom including her.

'Crap I didn't think that the camera would picked up sound as well. That is just great now everyone knows my secret.' Thought Valerie in a sour tone.

"So that is why you have such negative thoughts about him you were that mystery ghost hunter who has been helping keep Amity clean from ghosts." Mr. Lancer said while everyone in the classroom turned on Valerie.

"To kill a mocking bird people, leave her alone! Besides the debate isn't over yet, and with this information it makes her points just that much more valid." Mr. Lancer said getting groans from everyone except Danny.

"Valerie, listen to what the ghost said. He knew that you were the one in that suit with every encounter. Did Danny Phantom ever try to hurt you on purpose?" Danny asked knowing the answer to the question.

"To be honest no. He tried to prove to me that he was the good guy. He even helped me get away from Skulker one time." Valerie said in defeat.

"Also on the day of that attack I was there as well. I saw Phantom attack your suit not you. You seen it as well Valerie. You also knew that he know who your were every time you went after him, but he never hurt you." Danny said with a smile on his face.

Valerie was about to admit defeat when she then remembered her what happened next and that Danny and his friends weren't there.

"There is one thing I know you can't counter Fenton. It was later on that night, after my suit was destroyed, that I got this new one from Technus! I got it after Phantom was in my father's work place trying to sabotage it again. He then stole a booster pack and went into space where we fought, and he even attacked me!" Valerie said with a grin on her face. However it was short lived.

"Ok before you go accusing him of being evil, did he say why he was there in the first place?" Danny asked knowing the answer to this.

"He was trying to prove to me that there was an evil ghost inside of the computer. But I didn't see any evil ghost, and he did steal the booster pack for no reason!" Valerie said hoping Fenton wouldn't counter her again.

"Well the proof that Phantom had a reason to do that is in black and white. As you and I both know Technus has power over everything mechanical as well as electronic. Would it be to far-fetched for him to have been in that computer trying to I don't know take over that device in space to control every computer on the planet?" Danny said knowing he had one upped Valerie again.

"I even have proof of this as well. Here is some footage from Japan of what happened that day." Danny said as he used Tucker's PDA to show the five headed Technus monster in Japan.

"So what if Phantom was telling the truth, he still attacked me!" Valerie said truthfully.

"Ok Danny Phantom attacked you, but did he attack you first, or did you attack him first?" Danny asked calmly.

"I attacked him first since he did steal the booster pack from my dad!" Valerie said truthfully.

"Ok Valerie so what you are telling me is that Danny Phantom did attack you, but it was in self defense. As for your booster pack, you are right Danny did steal it, but in his defense, he only took it to stop the same ghost who gave you your new battle suit. Which I believe he only gave you so you could stop Danny Phantom for him while he got to device in space." Danny said with everyone hanging onto his words including Mr. Lancer.

'Since when did Fenton know so much about Danny Phantom?' Everyone with the exceptions of Sam and Tucker thought to themselves.

It was then the five minute warning bell went off and Mr. Lancer stopped the debate.

"Ok I have heard both sides, and I have come to a decision. Ms Grey, for working by yourself, you did an excellent job. To be honest with the secret you were holding you had more then enough information to shoot everyone down. That is until you came across Mr. Fenton. Danny I must say that if I was Danny Phantom, I would love to you as my lawyer since all the facts you stated were backed up with hard evidence." Mr. Lancer said with pride.

Lancer then went on to say "Ok as for the winning side of this debate by 55 to 45% is the Pro Phantom team. Valerie you almost had me until Fenton came in, and blew you out of the water. Also Mr. Fenton I want to talk to you after class alone."

The Bell that ended the period then Rang, and everyone left the classroom except Danny, Paulina, and Mr. Lancer.

"Danny I will see you after school for our date. Thank you for winning this for us." Paulina said leaving Mr. Lancer and Danny alone.

Mr. Lancer then closed the door and said what he wanted.

"Danny Fenton I know the truth now. You are the ghost boy. It all makes since now. Why you are never around school whenever there was a ghost attack, as well as the way you defended yourself with hard facts not to mention your cocky grin the whole time. Don't worry though I won't tell anyone your secret." Mr. Lancer said with a smile.

Danny frowned as he walked out the classroom realizing that now Lancer had his biggest secret in his hands.

"So you just figured this out after the Debate? I thought I was doing so good with covering my tracks." Danny said sighing.

"You had even me fooled at first, The way you stated your facts, It was even a nice touch to threw me off when you looked up the information on Tucker's PDA. But at the same time, you were too cocky. If that wasn't enough while you were talking about Freakshow I remembered that I was the day I was locked away in the janitor's closet." Mr Lancer said calmly.

"Yeah what about that?" Danny asked.

"Well before that happened I remember you trying to leave and then before I blacked out for a few seconds after you dived into me. Next thing I remember I was locked in the closet. Before I would have thought I was crazy, but listening to you and Valerie talk about ghosts and their powers helped me Piece together what happened that day." Lancer said.

Danny was about to walk out the classroom when Paulina of all people came into the room and gave Danny a hug.

"Lancer isn't the only one who knows now Danny. I was coming back to tell you when the time we could go on our date, and I overheard you and Lancer talking about how you were Danny Phantom. So Danny will you be my boyfriend?" Paulina asked Danny in a longing tone.

"We will talk about that on our date Paulina. But for now I need to let my friends know that two more people know my secret." Danny said just before he walked out the classroom with Paulina hanging from his arm.

"Oh and Mr Fenton thanks to you, everyone in the class passed with a c- the worst to an A+ the best. Oh and tell Ms Grey that she got an A+ for the class as well. Now if only everyone was like this for every other class the school would be the best in the world" Mr Lancer said only to watch Paulina and Danny walk out the door.

'Well thanks to this little project, not only did everyone pass, I got to find out who Danny Phantom is as well as hook up an ideal couple. Though I feel bad for Ms Manson though. Life can be really rewarding at times.' Mr. Lancer though as he prepared for his second period class with the same topic.

The end

I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic because I had a blast writing it. It also gave me a chance to look over episodes for the facts in the debate. I only used seasons 1 and 2 for this though as season 3 didn't have anything worth using unless you count the episode Boxed up Fury. R and R people.


End file.
